Dawn of the undead
by Marc.Derbesse
Summary: Fic inspirée à l'origine par la question : a quoi ressemblent les souvenirs des persos ou Dawn existe? Saison 2 alternative. Romance Dawn-Dru (platonique, ne fuyez pas), mention de Spike-Dru, indices de Buffy-Spike. Plus de l'action et de l'humour.
1. Chapitre 1

DAWN OF THE UNDEAD

Première partie

Une aventure de  
"Buffy contre les Vampires"  
par Marc DERBESSE  
située pendant la 2ème saison  
de la série originale créée par Joss WHEDON

Avertissement : aucun des personnages mis en scène ne sont nés de mon imagination ; ils appartiennent à Josh Whedon & Mutant Ennemy, mais leur utilisation ici n'a pas pour but de m'enrichir financièrement...  
Les personnages simplement cités ici, de Jack Crowe et de Varek appartiennent à John Carpenter.

Spoilers : Saison 5 (si vous ne connaissez pas Dawn, cette fic n'aura de toute façon aucun sens pour vous)

Note : Fic inspirée à l'origine par la question "A quoi ressemblent les souvenirs alternatifs des persos, ceux où Dawn existe?" Située pendant la saison 2, avant "Kendra"

* * *

"Que fait-il, ce petit oisillon perdu loin de son nid ?".

La voix, douce et chantante, dans le silence du cimetière, fit sursauter la fillette. Elle se retourna aussitôt et elle la vit : la femme était magnifique !

Ce serait assurément l'impression que Dawn, c'était son prénom, conserverait à jamais de cette étrange rencontre... Etrange à plus d'un titre, cette apparition inattendue, tout comme l'était en elle-même la situation. Il n'était déjà pas très courant pour une fille d'une douzaine d'années, vêtue visiblement à la hâte, de surveiller en plein coeur de la nuit dans un cimetière lugubre - mais un cimetière n'est-il pas de toute façon toujours lugubre en pleine nuit ? - l'entrée d'un vieux caveau à l'abri d'un massif feuillu. Mais être surprise ainsi par une femme vêtue d'une longue robe de chambre d'un blanc immaculé flottant comme un linceul autour de son corps, et qui semblait en ce lieu sinistre aussi à l'aise qu'elle l'aurait été dans son salon, ajoutait encore au côté insolite de la situation...

Ce n'était pourtant pas la peur qui prédominait en cet instant chez Dawn. Cela aurait été pourtant bien légitime, mais la femme était réellement magnifique et cela surtout fascinait l'enfant. De sa courte existence, elle aurait pu déjà citer quelques femmes  qui l'avaient marquée. Sa mère, tout d'abord qui pour elle, et comme sans doute cela était le cas pour toutes les petites filles, était la plus belle femme qui puisse exister au monde. Aussitôt après, venait sa soeur aînée, celle qui était un peu son modèle, la personne sur les traces de laquelle elle marchait, celle qu'elle rêvait d'être plus tard peut-être simplement parce qu'elle était l'aînée et qu'elle avait toute la confiance de leur mère pour veiller sur sa soeur cadette... Dawn avait, en effet, parfois du mal à supporter les vélleités autoritaires et excessivement directives de Buffy qui semblait en permanence lui reprocher son comportement jugé trop immature. Paradoxalement, c'était pourtant l'étrange comportement de sa soeur elle-même qui était directement responsable de la présence de Dawn cette nuit-là en ce lieu.

Ni l'enfant ni la femme n'avaient bougé depuis que cette dernière s'était adressée à Dawn. Le temps semblait suspendu et les deux protagonistes de cette scène étrange s'être figés en un marbre aussi inébranlable que celui des mausolées qui les entouraient. Pourtant, au bout de ces quelques secondes qui semblaient déjà si longues, la femme se mit à parler, mais elle ne s'adressait pas à la fillette. Elle se parlait à elle-même, tandis que Dawn restait toujours clouée de stupeur.

"Quel mignon petit Chérubin", fit-elle de sa voix suave, le regard perdu, comme ailleurs. Je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi beau, même lorsque je regarde le ciel..."

Sans trembler, ni encore moins chercher à fuir, Dawn contemplait toujours l'apparition qui la fascinait plus qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer l'être par une femme. Outre sa mère et sa soeur, deux des filles les plus proches de Buffy comptaient aussi parmi ses autres références féminines. D'une part Cordelia Chase, celle que l'on surnommait parfois la reine du lycée de Sunnydale, une vraie peste mais qui, pourtant, avait fini par se rapprocher de sa soeur et de son groupe d'amis. A vrai dire, Dawn ne la connaissait pas beaucoup, pourtant. Elle ne l'avait vue qu'à quelques rares occasions, comme ce jour où elle était venue attendre Buffy au lycée, s'étant retrouvée à la porte de leur maison du fait de l'absence imprévue de Joyce pour raison professionnelle de dernière minute, pourtant, l'air perpétuellement méprisant qu'affichait Cordelia lui avait suffi pour se faire une opinion. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas vraiment ce rapprochement avec une fille aussi superficielle, une vraie victime de la mode à la beauté pourtant indéniable, force était bien de le reconnaître. Malgré cela et bien que ne la détestant pas vraiment, Dawn avait immédiatement décidé qu'elle ne serait pas plus tard, comme Cordelia. De toute façon, elle le sentait bien, pour une fille comme Cordelia, l'existence d'une fillette de son âge n'offrait pas le moindre intérêt ! Et puis enfin, il y avait surtout une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas : c'était cette façon dont parfois Alex regardait Cordelia... Dawn en effet, aimait beaucoup Alex Harris, le garçon qu'elle connaissait le mieux, le seul garçon, en fait, de son entourage. Il était le meilleur ami - peut-être l'ancien petit ami, elle se le demandait souvent mais Buffy lui disait régulièrement qu'elle était encore trop jeune pour se poser ce genre de questions !!! - de la meilleure amie de sa soeur : Willow Rosenberg, une fille qu'elle adorait. A vrai dire, Dawn ne trouvait pas Willow très jolie, au contraire de la rayonnante Cordelia, mais cela était aussi, elle en était persuadée, dû au fait que Willow se moquait de son apparence alors que, vêtue et coiffée de façon plus recherchée, elle saurait certainement se montrer très attirante. Parfois, la fillette se surprenait à ressentir de l'inquiétude pour Willow, en se demandant si elle parviendrait un jour à rencontrer un garçon qui sache l'apprécier comme elle le méritait. Willow, au contraire de Cordélia, semblait apprécier la fillette, faisant toujours preuve envers elle d'une attention gentille même s'il était regrettable et néanmoins évident qu'elle avait peu de temps à lui consacrer. La jeune fille incarnait pour Dawn la douceur et la gentillesse mêmes, le type de la personne qui était définitivement incapable de nuire à son prochain, quand bien même lui aurait-il auparavant causé toute la peine du monde... Sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer, ni même exprimer clairement ce qu'elle ressentait, Dawn éprouvait une immense compassion pour Willow peut-être parce qu'elle se sentait parfois très proche d'elle, peut-être aussi parce qu'elle discernait au plus profond de l'adolescente une différence encore insoupçonnée qu'elles avaient en commun...

Mais en cet instant, au coeur de cette nuit, Buffy, pas plus que Willow, Cordelia ni même Joyce sa mère, ne comptait pour la fillette. Son univers en fait, se résumait en cette minute au gouffre profond des yeux noirs de la femme en blanc qui la fixaient et dans lesquels elle se noyait. Cette femme étonnante avait indéniablement de quoi fasciner l'enfant, tout comme elle aurait vraisemblablement fasciné n'importe quelle autre personne à sa place. Outre son attitude et sa tenue, elle était d'une beauté rare, une beauté que l'on n'oublie plus après l'avoir contemplée et qui allait bien au-delà de la simple apparence, très éloignée, en fait, des critères habituels de la beauté classique, celle, par exemple, des filles posant dans les magazines de mode ou encore celle des héroïnes aguicheuses de certaines séries télévisées. Très mince, on ne pouvait pas vraiment, sous son vêtement, distinguer ce qu'il en était des formes de son corps. Son visage en revanche, sous ses longs cheveux bruns, était des plus étonnants et l'on aurait pu objecter qu'elle avait un front trop bombé, des pommettes excessivement saillantes, un nez un peu trop busqué, le menton fuyant et des yeux légèrement globuleux. On aurait certes pu noter tout cela, tout autant que l'éclair de folie qui brillait régulièrement dans le lac profond du noir de ses yeux qui fixaient la fillette. Pourtant, ce n'étaient pas ces points de détail qui dominaient chez la femme, mais son élégance et sa noblesse étranges. Son visage demeurait d'une exquise finesse et, malgré la robe ample qu'elle portait, on devinait un corps aux formes délicates.

D'un doigt, la femme caressa la gorge de l'enfant fascinée, redescendant jusqu'à son cou tout en prenant bien garde de ne pas la blesser de son ongle acéré.

"Comme ta peau est douce et tendre. Je la préfère à celle de mes poupées mais dis-moi, petite, que fais-tu à cette heure dans ce cimetière ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Je suis inquiète pour ma grande soeur...

- Ta soeur ? Quel rapport y a-t-il entre ta soeur et ta présence ici ? Raconte-moi, tu peux me faire confiance, cela restera un secret entre toi et moi...

- Et bien, Madame, commença-t-elle...

- Pas de Madame, voyons, je ne suis pas si vieille. Enfin... je ne parais pas vieille, n'est-ce pas ?  Mon nom est Drusilla mais tu peux m'appeler simplement Dru, comme le font mes amis. Voyons... est-ce que j'ai des amis ? Au fond, je ne me souviens plus, mais c'est sans importance. Et toi, quel est ton prénom ?

- Moi, c'est Dawn, Ma... euh... Dru.

- C'est bien. Alors, raconte-moi, ma chère petite Dawn, demanda la femme d'un ton étrangement tendre. J'aime bien entendre de belles histoires...

- Je sais pas si c'est vraiment une belle histoire, c'est plutôt glauque en fait. Depuis quelque temps, à cause de la chaleur dingue qu'on a cet été, j'ai du mal à dormir. C'est comme ça que j'ai fini par remarquer que, toutes les nuits, ma soeur sort de sa chambre par la fenêtre, sans que maman le sache, vous pensez. Au début, je me suis dit qu'elle allait simplement retrouver un garçon quelque part, comme le font les filles de son âge, quoi, mais avant-hier, je me suis enhardie et je me suis levée pour aller l'espionner. Oui, j'ai un peu honte mais vous me comprenez, peut-être... C'était pas pour cafter à Maman, c'est parce que j'étais inquiète...

- Bien sûr, bien sûr : tu étais inquiète, c'est normal. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver ici, à Sunnydale, à une jeune fille qui s'en va courir les rues seule, en pleine nuit. Mais continue.

- Et bien, en regardant par le trou de la serrure, j'ai vu qu'elle prenait, dans un grand coffre bien camouflé, un tas de trucs que je n'ai pas pu distinguer pour emporter avec elle. Alors, dès qu'elle a été partie, je suis entré dans sa chambre et j'ai ouvert le coffre...

A ce moment, Dawn marqua un temps d'arrêt; comme se remémorant la découverte qu'elle avait faite la veille au soir.

- Et qu'y avait-il dedans ???, interrogea Drusilla, passionnée par cette histoire insolite dont elle ne devinait pas encore l'aboutissement tout en se doutant qu'il pourrait certainement la concerner.

- Ben, c'est ça le plus bizarre... Il y avait des trucs pas possibles : des pieux en bois pointus, une arbalète, des fioles avec de l'eau ou des poudres dedans... Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien fabriquer de nuit avec ce bazar ? J'y connais pas grand-chose, notez, mais c'est pas tellement le genre de machins dont on a besoin pour aller voir son amoureux, hein ? Alors, je me suis dit que c'était louche et j'ai décidé que je la suivrai le lendemain puisque, en ce moment, Maman est à Los Angeles où elle s'occupe d'une exposition de tableaux. C'est donc ce que j'ai fait ce soir. Dès qu'elle est partie par la fenêtre, moi,après avoir enfilé en vitesse mon haut de jogging et un vieux jean, je suis sortie... par la porte. Elle aurait d'ailleurs pu faire pareil puisque Maman était pas là mais bon... C'est ce qui me fait dire qu'elle doit en avoir l'habitude de ce petit manège et du coup, je trouve ça encore plus louche et ça me fait encore plus stresser... Enfin, bref, je l'ai suivie discrètement, sans me faire remarquer, j'ai été scout, vous savez, je sais suivre une piste. Et c'est comme ça que je l'ai vue rentrer dans ce caveau là-bas et que j'ai décidé d'attendre derrière ces buissons qu'elle en ressorte. Voilà toute l'histoire. Qu'en pensez-vous, Madame Dru, euh... Dru, excusez-moi.

- Je pense d'abord que tu es très courageuse, ma petite Dawn. Mais dis-moi... Ta soeur, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

L'esquisse d'un mauvais sourire ainsi qu'une lueur perverse dans les yeux apparurent un bref instant sur le visage de Drusilla, signes révélateurs d'une intense jouissance. Mais elle fit presque aussitôt disparaître ces manifestations d'intérêt avant que l'enfant ne les perçut et ne fournisse la réponse que, bien évidemment, elle s'attendait à entendre.

Mais aucune réponse ne vint. Pourtant, la femme semblait percevoir les mots comme retenus qui se bousculaient maintenant mais qui, cependant, ne sortaient pas de la bouche de la fillette. Celle-ci, qui semblait bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait de confier à cette femme inconnue évoquait à présent mentalement, toutes les blessures de sa courte existence, avec une puissance intense qui déferlait dans l'esprit de Drusilla. Elle évoqua ainsi son père qui s'en était allé, la laissant seules, elle et sa soeur, avec leur mère, une mère certes aimante mais souvent débordée et parfois cruellement absente. Sa détresse et son désarroi envahirent Drusilla au plus profond d'elle-même.

- Ooooooh... Pauvre chou, reprit la femme. Moi, à ton âge, j'avais la chance de profiter de l'amour de mon père et ma mère... Et de mes frères et soeurs et de mes oiseaux !... Ooooooh, je me rappelle... le joli canari que j'avais à l'époque... Il chantait toujours rien que pour moi. Une fois même il a chanté trop fort et je l'ai puni... Mon canari, qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ? C'est bizarre, je ne me rappelle pas, mais un jour je ne l'ai plus revu et maman m'a grondée... Oooooh, non, Maman, non ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal !... Mamaaaan...

Brusquement, une douleur aiguë lui traversa la tête, si violente qu'elle faillit tomber à terre tandis que, dans le même temps, la fillette s'arrachait aux souvenirs qui la tourmentaient. La voyant ainsi chanceler, elle demanda enfin :

- Madame, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? Saisissant sa tête entre ses mains, elle se reprit et regarda la fillette avec un air de profonde tristesse.

- Maman... Pa... Père ! Je n'avais pas le droit de lui dire "papa"... Mes parents... Mes parents... Il y a... si longtemps que je n'avais plus pensé à eux... J'en étais arrivée à oublier que j'avais eu des parents, moi aussi. Est-ce que j'ai été une petite enfant comme toi...?

Des larmes étaient sur le point de perler au coin de ses grands yeux.

- Madame, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?, demanda Dawn en prenant Drusilla par la main.

A ce simple contact, la femme parut comme électrisée. Mais en un éclair, elle retrouva tous ses esprits et se ressaisit complètement.

- Tu n'es pas une enfant comme les autres, petite !!! A ton contact, je... je sens comme... puis elle se tut et poursuivit en elle-même : "... comme une boule d'énergie vibrante d'une puissance telle que je n'en ai jamais connue...". "Mon enfant, pensa-t-elle encore, tu détiens un pouvoir dont tu n'as pas conscience et ce pouvoir il sera le mien !". Aussitôt, elle concentra sur Dawn toute sa force psychique. En un instant, malgré les pouvoirs étonnants que la femme avait perçus chez la fillette, celle-ci se retrouva totalement sous son emprise. Elle restait consciente de ce qu'elle pouvait dire et entendre, mais c'etait la femme-vampire qui menait le jeu. Ce fut Drusilla qui lui dicta la question qu'elle posa :

"Mais vous, vous y comprenez quelque chose, au comportement de ma soeur ?

- Hélas, ma chère enfant, répondit Drusilla, d'un faux air accablé, je ne comprends que trop... Je ne voudrais pas te faire de peine car la vérité est tellement horrible à dire...

- Je vous en prie ! Il faut que je sache !, cria sincèrement Dawn bien que ce fut mentalement Drusilla qui lui suggérait la question.

- Dawn, ma petite Dawn, hélas... Ta soeur Buffy est un vampire...!

Effarée, Dawn éructa, entre deux sanglots :

- Un vampire ! Ces choses dégoûtantes qui sucent le sang, comme dans les films !!! Beeeeuuuââârk !!! J'en ai presque envie de vomir...!!!

- Tu sais, repris la femme-vampire, ces créatures de la nuit ne sont pas toutes aussi immondes que tu as l'air de te l'imaginer. Il en est même d'assez nobles et...

- Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez pour essayer de me consoler ! Les vampires, c'est dégueu !!! J'ai vu un de ces films récemment, un jour où ma soeur n'était pas là et où maman avait oublié de faire le code de protection sur la télé. Ils envahissent un supermarché, dans ce film. Quand ils avancent, ils sont tout raides et à moitié décomposés et ils mordent tout ce qui bouge. Pouah !!!

- Non, non, ça, se sont des zombies et ce film, comme vous dites, c'est "Dawn of the Dead" ! Je n'aime pas tellement regarder ces images dans cette lanterne, mais je me rappelle de cette fois-là. Mon fiancé me l'a montré car il est fou de ce film, c'est un des préférés. C'était un soir d'orage où nous ne pouvions pas sortir pour nous promener au clair de lune. Nous étions... Je ne me souviens plus, mais je me souviens qu'elles m'ont fait peur, ces horribles images et je me suis blotti dans les bras de mon homme. Ils étaient si laids, ces zombies... Il ne faut pas confondre les vampires et les zombies qui sont...

- Beurk ! Beurk ! Beurk !!! fit Dawn avec dégoût. Vampire ou zombies, pour moi, c'est tout pareil ! C'est des saletés de morts qui veulent pas rester tranquilles dans leur tombe ! C'est pas possible que ma soeur en soit un !!!

Réprimant une certaine désapprobation aux précédents propos de Dawn, Drusilla répliqua un peu plus fermement à ses dernières paroles :

- Hélas, ma tendre enfant, je te l'assure. Elle est devenue un vampire et même de la pire espèce, bêtement cruelle et sans noblesse comme le sont les vampires récemment revenus à la mort. "Les vampires de la Démocratie Américaine triomphante et bien-pensante", c'est ce qu'il dit, mon Spike pour les désigner. Il dit parfois des choses que je ne comprends pas. Mais voilà ce qu'elle est, une vampire cul-terreux ! Pas une de ces vampires issus de l'Aristocratie du Vieux-Continent, voici quelques siècles et qui...

- Heu, excusez, mais là, j'ai dû rater un épisode, moi... Vous avez l'air de drôlement bien vous y connaître sur le sujet...

Petit à petit, sans qu'aucune des deux s'en fut rendu compte, l'enfant s'était libérée de l'emprise de la femme-vampire.

"Quelle énorme puissance elle possède sans même en être consciente, pensa-t-elle, pour s'arracher aussi aisément à la mienne... Avec cette enfant à nos côtés, la Tueuse n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! Tremble, Tueuse maudite ! Tu n'en as plus pour longtemps ! Nous deviendrons les maîtres de toute la région et peut-être du pays, avec mon cher Spike ! Mais il ne faudra pas qu'il essaye de me prendre ma petite Dawn, car cette fillette est à moi, rien qu'à moi ! Je ne veux pas, non, je ne veux pas... qu'on lui fasse du mal même si elle ne nous servait plus à rien et qu'on lui ai pris tout son pouvoir... Même si elle se retrouvait inutile, comme une baudruche dégonflée... C'est bizarre... Je ne peux pas vraiment dire ce qu'elle m'inspire... Mais je l'aime désormais... Autant que mes poupées et mon oiseau ! Oui, au moins autant... Plus même : j'aime sa fraicheur, sa jeunesse et... sa beauté naissante ! Non, personne ne m'arrachera ma petite fille adorée ! Si j'avais eu une enfant, j'aurais aimé qu'elle lui ressemble et qu'elle ait son âge."

Et tout en riant, elle se précipita sur la fillette qu'elle maintint fermement contre elle, en relevant sa propre tête en arrière. Déjà, ses traits de femme disparaissaient, cédant la place au mufle bestial et répugnant des vampires lorsque, poussant un cri, Drusilla interrompit la transformation fatale. Brusquement, sans même pouvoir se contrôler, elle colla ses lèvres sur celles de l'enfant qui n'esquissait pas le moindre geste pour s'arracher à cette étreinte, introduisant, presque malgré elle sa langue dans le palais de la fillette. Mais, à la grande surprise de la vampire, sa langue rencontra celle de la jeune fille, avide et active dans son palais tandis qu'elle sentait que c'était Dawn qui, maintenant la serrait, amenant son corps contre le sien, qu'elle sentait bouillonnnant. Dans le même temps, tout en trouvant ce contact agréable, elle se sentait comme prise dans une étreinte d'acier. Il lui sembla qu'elle commençait à manquer d'air, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait absurde car certains Traités occultes prétendent que, bien que morts, les vampires respirent et en ont besoin et elle se trouvait sur le point de suffoquer. Elle comprit enfin qu'elle était en pleine crise d'angoisse et avec difficulté, parvint à s'arracher à  l'enfant. Ce fut alors qu'elle constata que la fillette d'une douzaine d'années s'était muée en une splendide adolescente aux formes et à la plastique parfaites. La vampire n'en croyait pas ses yeux tout en remarquant que la silhouette en face d'elle ne cessait d'évoluer. Passant en quelques secondes de l'âge mur à la vieillesse, elle perdit soudain toute forme humaine pour se transformer en un agglomérat de particules verdâtres semblable à une galaxie d'étoiles en mouvement. Puis, brusquement, les particules se condensèrent pour, de nouveau former l'image de la fillette.

Dawn qui, elle, semblait ne pas avoir été consciente ni affectée le moins du monde par cette étonnante suite de métamorphoses, remarqua le total état d'hébétude dans lequel se trouvait la vampire.

"Hé bien, Madame Drusilla, lui dit-elle innocemment, vous n'avez décidément pas l'air bien. Il faudrait peut-être que je vous raccompagne chez vous...

***

Peu de temps après, Drusilla, déjà remise de sa mésaventure, tenant par la main une Dawn de nouveau docile, pénétrait dans l'immense entrepôt désaffecté qui, un peu à l'écart de la ville, leur servait de refuge à elle et Spike, ainsi qu'à leurs serviteurs. C'était depuis ce lieu insolite qu'ils avaient réaménagé en une sorte d'étonnant temple techno-gothique, que les deux amants infernaux ourdissaient contre Sunnydale et la Tueuse, les plans machiavéliques destinés à leur donner le contrôle absolu sur la tranquille petite ville Californienne.

- Te voilà enfin, mon canard, s'écria Spike dès qu'il aperçut sa sombre maîtresse. Tu as été bien longue, je commençais à me faire du souci... Oh ! Mais quel est cet appétissant tendron, fit-il, sortant ses crocs luisants en apercevant la fillette.

- Pas touche !!!, hurla Drusilla, tout en repoussant Dawn derrière elle. N'imagine pas que tu vas en faire ton repas, de celle-là ! Moi morte, personne ne touchera à un de ses cheveux !

- Mais, mon chou, demanda le grand vampire aux cheveux blonds platine, pourquoi tu nous amènes ici une simple mortelle, si ce n'est pas pour la dévorer ?

- Elle n'est pas une simple mortelle ! Elle possède un pouvoir fabuleux qui fera de nous les maîtres de tous les Démons et de la Terre notre garde-manger ! Si je parviens à le contrôler. En attendant, elle est à moi, rien qu'à moi ! En plus, cette fillette... Je te le dis ou pas...? Je te le dis, mon mignon...?

- Eh bien...!, aboya-t-il, énervé.

- C'est la soeur de la Tueuse !

- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Cette fameuse soeur de la Tueuse! Elle l'entoure d'un tel secret et prend tellement de précautions que personne, jusqu'à présent n'a jamais pu réussir à savoir qui elle était et encore moins à lui mettre la main dessus ! Il paraît que la Tueuse donnerait sa vie pour elle...

- Précisément, mon amour, précisément, fit Drusilla, et elle est entre nos mains... »

***

« - Dawn entre les mains des vampires !?!, mais c'est épouvantable !», fit Willow, secouant les bras frénétiquement en signe d'impuissance.

Elle marchait de long en large dans la bibliothèque du lycée de Sunnydale où Buffy avait réuni pour un conseil de crise, outre Willow déjà citée, mais dernière arrivée, ses amis Alex Harris et Cordelia Chase ainsi que Rupert Giles, maître des lieux, qui s'efforçait de calmer et réconforter les quatre jeunes gens tous sous le coup de la plus vive agitation.

« - C'est de la folie, tu ne peux pas aller seule ce soir à ce rendez-vous, plaidait une fois de plus le "so british" bibliothécaire. Cette fois-ci, l'affaire est trop dangereuse. Et puis, si Angel apprenait que nous t'avons laissée courir un risque pareil...

- Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui, celui-là!, intervint Alex. Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

- Ne le blâme pas, fit Giles. Je ne devrais pas en parler mais il s'est rendu à ma demande à Los Angeles. J'aurais dû y aller moi-même assez rapidement mais, comme vous savez, j'étais cloué au lit jusqu'à hier. Il a bien voulu me rendre ce service puisque toi, Buffy, tu ne pouvais manquer ton partiel. C'était pour une affaire en rapport avec Jack Crowe, un chasseur de vampires free-lance qui donne des soucis au Conseil et...

- Crowe ! Celui qui a exterminé Varek le vampire ?, demanda brusquement Buffy. Non seulement ce type me pique mon boulot mais en plus, c'est une brute sanguinaire ! Et vous lui envoyez Angel ? Non mais, ça va pas, la tête !

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Crowe a pris un mauvais coup ; il est mourant et il n'y a qu'Angel, dans les environs, à part moi, qui pourra lui faire dire ce qu'est devenue la Croix de Berziers mais... Oh ! Tout cela n'a rien à voir avec notre problème ! Reprenons-nous. Je disais donc : il est hors de question que je te laisse courir un risque pareil...

- Vous allez me dire qu'il faudra que je vous passe sur le corps pour me laisser sortir d'ici, c'est ça ?, fit narquoisement Buffy en adressant un regard mauvais à son Observateur.

- Hum... Je... je n'irais pas jusque là mais c'est un peu ce...

- Bon ! Alors maintenant, vous allez m'écouter ! reprit la Tueuse d'un ait déterminé, plantée face à l'assemblée, jambes écartées, les poings sur ses hanches. Dawn est ma petite soeur et je défendrai sa vie au péril de la mienne ! C'est bien compris ?!

Elle avait parlé sur un ton sans appel qui laissa ses amis sans réaction. Elle poursuivit :

- Voilà ! Comme le billet que j'ai reçu ce soir me le demande, je vais donc me rendre seule au rendez-vous. Si tout se passe bien, je délivre Dawn, je reviens vous prendre ici et vous m'aidez à réparer la vitre qu'ils ont cassée en lançant la pierre avec le billet, pour que Maman ne pose pas de questions demain, quand elle rentrera.

A ce moment, Willow, fébrile, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

- Mais... si tout ne se passe pas bien !?! !!!

- J'y arrive ! Si je ne suis pas de retour disons... dans deux heures, c'est que ça se sera... mal passé ! Dans ce cas, je vous donne carte blanche. Je fais confiance à votre imagination... Ce qui compte, c'est que j'y aille seule !

- Et où dois-tu te rendre, exactement ?, demanda Giles du bout des lèvres.

- Les ravisseurs, enfin plus exactement Spike, m'ont fixé rendez-vous au vieux château sur les hauteurs de Sunnydale.

- Celui qui domine la ville, tout là-haut ? fit Willow. Il est sinistre...

- Celui-là, oui.

- C'est un milliardaire qui l'a acheté en Angleterre au siècle dernier et l'a fait reconstruire ici pierre par pierre, précisa Giles.

- Ah oui ! Je vois, s'exclama Alex. Y'a mieux pour s'éclater le week-end ! Si Dracula devait venir s'installer à Sunnydale, je suis sûr que c'est dans cette bicoque qu'il irait emménager !

- Si Dracula venait à Sunnydale, c'est à toi qu'il ferait bouffer des insectes et des araignées, mais je vois pas ce qu'il viendrait faire dans un patelin de ploucs comme Sunnydale et puis d'abord, Dracula, c'est un personnage de film !, reprit Cordelia qui était restée jusqu'alors à l'écart de la conversation. Moi, tout ce que je vois, c'est que j'avais rendez-vous au Bronze, ce soir...

- "Dracula", avant d'être un film, c'est un très beau livre, lui souffla Willow d'un air de reproche. Oh ! Pardon, c'est pas que j'aime les vampires, mais c'est un beau livre... fit-elle devant le regard glacial que lui adressait Buffy.

- Vous pourrez continuer vos petites histoires autant que vous voudrez en m'attendant ! Maintenant, c'est donc bien compris ! Il est 22 heures. Je vais partir, vous ne bougez pas avant minuit, OK !!! », fit-elle d'un ton qui n'appelait aucune réplique.

Puis, sans ajouter un seul mot, elle quitta la bibliothèque en claquant la porte.

  


FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE

* * *

__

QU'EST DEVENUE DAWN, prisonnière des machiavéliques Spike et Drusilla ?  
BUFFY PARVIENDRA-T-ELLE à tirer sa soeur des griffes des démoniaques vampires ??  
LA MALHEUREUSE VILLE DE SUNNYDALE sera-t-elle un jour débarassée de la vermine vampiresque qui la pollue ???  
CORDELIA POURRA-T-ELLE aller à son rendez-vous au Bronze ????  
Vous connaîtrez les réponses à toutes ces questions (et bien plus encore !) en lisant la suite de cette passionnante fanfic, en ligne sur ce site !!!!!


	2. Chapitre 2

DAWN OF THE UNDEAD

Deuxième partie

Une aventure de  
"Buffy contre les Vampires"  
par Marc DERBESSE  
située pendant la 2ème saison  
de la série originale créée par Joss WHEDON

* * *

_Résumé de la 1ère partie : Cordelia avait rendez-vous au Bronze mais la disparition de Dawn, retenue prisonnière par Drusilla, la contraint à changer ses projets..._

"- Ça alors ! Mais comment elle nous traite!", éclata Cordelia. Elle n'était pas encore, au même titre que les deux autres, membre à part entière du petit groupe qu'ils formaient avec Buffy mais on sentait, de plus en plus souvent, poindre son désir d'intégration. "Et vous vous laissez parler comme ça sans rien dire ??!, reprit-elle. Et moi qui avait rendez-vous ce soir avec le fils d'un milliardaire Texan...

- Il s'appelait John-Ross junior, peut-être... ?, fit Alex ironiquement, avec un clin d'oeil entendu à l'adresse de Willow.

- Mais comment tu le sais ?, tu m'espionnes, maintenant !, rugit Cordelia. Tout ça, c'est la faute de cette petite écervelée de Dawn !!! Elle nous pourrit la vie, celle-là ! Non seulement il faut qu'on soit toujours sur le qui-vive, pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien au sujet de Buffy, mais maintenant, Mademoiselle s'émancipe et se fait enlever par des vampires ! Qui pourra me dire ce qu'elle a pu faire d'utile dans sa vie, cette petite peste ?!!!

- Tu es injuste, fit Willow. Si elle n'avait pas relevé mes e-mails en douce, je serais sûrement tombée dans le piège que me tendait ce Démon de Moloch. Brrrrrrrrr...

- Et si elle n'avait pas ouvert la valise d'Ampata, quand elle est arrivée du Pérou, on ne se serait pas rendu compte à temps que c'était des fringues de mec !, ajouta Alex.

- N'oublions pas que, si je ne l'avais pas surprise fouillant en cachette parmi mes grimoires secrets, je n'aurais certainement pas trouvé aussi vite le texte que je cherchais sur la "Fraternité des Sept" qui s'est révélé capital dans l'affaire de "La Marionnette" ! Sans oublier...

- Oui !, l'interrompit Alex, semblant soudain comme envahi par une foule de souvenirs, c'est comme pour Halloween, si...

- Ouais, bon, ça va, n'en jetez plus !, reprit Cordelia, interrompant à son tour Alex. En fin de compte si on n'avait pas eu Dawn dans nos pattes, tout aurait été différent, quoi ! Et on serait même plus là pour en parler, pas vrai... ! Puis, poussant un long soupir : Alors, espérons que tout se passe bien cette nuit..."

Puis, chacun se tut, figé dans ce silence particulier qui accompagne toujours l'attente qui précède l'action...

***

Energiquement, Buffy gravissait à grandes enjambées, les cheveux au vent, le chemin escarpé et caillouteux qui montait vers le lieu de son rendez-vous. En cette chaude soirée d'été, bien que simplement vêtue d'un jean et d'un tee-shirt léger qui s'arrêtait à mi-ventre, elle était à bout de souffle et déjà presque en nage, lorsque elle parvint en vue de la vaste et sinistre demeure aux murs de pierres se détachant sombrement sur le fond de la nuit claire. Elle vit qu'une lumière brillait à l'entrée et aperçut une silhouette qui se dirigeait vers elle. C'était Spike, tout de cuir noir vêtu sous son ample manteau de la même matière. Elle se hâta vers lui et, arrivée à un mètre du vampire, pointa de sa main droite un doigt accusateur juste sous son nez :

"- Me voici ! Conduis-moi immédiatement à ma soeur ! Et attention à ta belle gueule si toi ou un de tes sbires avez touché à un seul de ses cheveux !!!

- Merci du compliment, Tueuse ! Tu sais que tu es très sexy aussi, ce soir et si je m'écoutais, je..."

Un fulgurant uppercut du gauche s'écrasa avec un bruit sec sur le visage du vampire, le faisant chanceler et cracher.

"- Je ne suis pas là pour plaisanter, je te préviens !!!

- Mais je ne plaisantais pas... Non !!! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !..., fit-il, en se protégeant le visage du nouveau coup que la jeune fille se préparait à lui asséner.

- Non, arrête !!! Attends !, fit-il, encore sous l'effet du coup reçu puis, avec rage il poursuivit : Cette Tueuse ne comprend vraiment rien à rien ! J'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi ce soir, alors, me cherche pas, si tu veux pas que je m'énerve ! Je voulais dire que je ne suis pas non plus d'humeur à plaisanter...

- Alors, finissons-en ! Conduis-moi, vite et qu'on en finisse ! Ou est Dawn ?, hurla Buffy.

- Elle est là, à l'intérieur, avec ma chère Dru.

- Et bien, allons-y !, fit-elle énérgiquement, reprenant son chemin vers le manoir tout proche. Comme on dit : plus on est de fous... Et avec ta chérie, on sera servis, pour ça : pour ce qui est du délire, elle assure ! Je suppose que vous avez bien préparé votre petite réception mais si tu crois que vous pourrez m'avoir facilement, tu te trompes. Je suis la Tueuse, ne l'oublie pas, blondinet !

- Parle plus bas, Drusilla ne sait pas que je t'ai envoyé cette lettre...

- Tu me prends pour une imbécile, Spike ! Je ne suis pas venue faire la causette ! Si tu ne me conduis pas, alors laisse-moi passer !!!

- Attends !, intervint le vampire d'un ton qui se voulait sans réplique. Tu ne peux pas y aller seule ! Il est bourré de chausse-trapes, de passages secrets et de pièges, ce château ! Rentres-y sans moi et si tu ne te fais pas trouer comme un gruyère par une volée de flèches, tu finiras ta vie avec les rats au fond d'une oubliette !"

Troublée par le ton grave du vampire et sa mise en garde, elle s'immobilisa pour demander :

"- Alors, viens-en au fait ! Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?" interrogea-t-elle, s'arrêtant de nouveau.

Il la toisa :

"- Ça te fait réfléchir, pas vrai ? Et en plus, à supposer que tu échappes aux flèches, aux oubliettes et j'en passe, imagine un peu que Dru t'entende approcher, qu'elle panique et s'en prenne à ta soeurette adorée... Hein...? Je te sens troublée, là, pas vrai ??? Tu as raison de m'écouter, tu progresses, petite ! Mais tu sais, sérieux, Bébé, ce n'est pas un piège que je t'ai tendu, c'est un service que je te demande, même si ça fait mal à mon ego de dire ça... Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu me débarasses vite fait de ta soeur et que tu l'emmènes loin de nous !

- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes, Spike ? Tu as bu le sang d'un toxico ou tu t'es carrément mis à te shooter ?

- Mais je suis sérieux, je te dis !, répliqua Spike avec conviction. Depuis qu'elle a ramené ta soeur au repaire, hier en pleine nuit... Soit dit en passant, tu devrais mieux la surveiller : on laisse pas une gamine de cet âge-là courir les cimetières la nuit...

- Spiiike ! Je suis pas là pour écouter des leçons de morale ! De la part d'un vampire psychopathe en plus !

- Hé là ! Je suis pas un psychopathe, moi, je suis un poète romantique, à la base...

- Je m'en fous de ce que tu es ou ce que tu n'es pas ! Continue tes explications sans t'interrompre ou je ne pourrai pas retenir mon poing !, fit Buffy en esquissant un direct du droit prêt à partir.

- OK ! OK !, fit-il, les mains devant le visage. Tu as de la chance que j'aie besoin de toi, Tueuse ! Et bien, depuis hier dans la nuit, il n'y en a plus que pour ta p'tite soeur chérie, voilà ! On voit que vous êtes du même sang, toutes les deux, et je m'y connais, même si j'y ai pas encore goûté. Quoique un jour, peut-être...", fit-il en la regardant, l'oeil mauvais tout en montrant les dents tandis qu'elle reculait imperceptiblement en serrant les poings. "D'abord, à vrai dire, Dru voulait tout de suite qu'on te prévienne pour te faire venir et te trucider vite fait bien fait... Ça, c'était un bon plan ! Mais après, elle se sont mises à parler dans un coin puis elles sont allées s'enfermer dans la chambre qu'on avait prévue pour nous deux, Dru et moi, si on était venu s'installer un jour ici. Une résidence secondaire, en somme... Tu vois un peu !!! Elles y ont passé toute la nuit. Elle m'a fermé la porte au nez et moi, je suis resté à ronger mon frein, à faire les cent pas, en me demandant ce qu'elles fricotaient toutes les deux, tu vois...

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient, à ton avis ?" demanda vivement Buffy, soudain folle d'inquiétude à l'idée de sa jeune soeur passant toute une nuit en compagnie d'un vampire aussi dangereux que Drusilla.

"- Mais je sais pas ! Mais elles parlaient, ça je sais. Enfin, Dru lui parlait. Doucement, tendrement presque, comme elle parle à ses poupées ou à son chien, ou son canari, tu vois, enfin avant qu'elle comprenne qu'il avait aussi besoin de graines pour survivre... C'est la première fois en plus de cent ans que ma Dru me fait un coup pareil. Jamais, depuis qu'on se connait, je ne l'avais vue s'intéresser à un être humain autrement que pour le bouffer ! Tu vois, j'étais tellement démoralisé que j'ai même pas eu le coeur à aller me trouver une bonne petite proie à la sortie du Bronze ou ailleurs en ville. Cette histoire m'a complètement coupé l'appétit. Je suis à jeun depuis la nuit dernière mais tu vois, Bébé, même si tu étais là, attachée pieds et poings liés devant moi, je suis même pas sûr que j'aurais envie de te planter mes canines dans l'cou comme j'en ai si souvent rêvé... Et puis, d'ailleurs, ce serait dommage...

- Spiiike ! Je préfère pas chercher à comprendre ce que tu veux dire, là, mais je te préviens, si tu t'interromps encore une fois dans ton histoire, tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de planter tes canines dans le cou de qui que ce soit ! Tu es sûr que ma soeur va bien, sûr que Drusilla ne lui a pas fait de mal ?

- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Toi et la plaisanterie... Tu vois, Bébé, on se serait jamais entendu, toi et moi, même si j'avais pas été un vampire et toi la Tueuse : je suis bien trop raffiné et subtil pour toi et toi, tu n'as pas une once de raffinement ou de style. Finalement, t'es une fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale à part ta belle gueule et ton beau p'tit c...

- Je t'avais prévenu ! Cette fois-ci, c'en est trop !!!" hurla soudain Buffy tout en sautant pour, détendant sa jambe droite, asséner à Spike un maître coup de pied en plein visage. Le vampire s'écroula à terre tandis qu'elle se précipitait sur lui en lui saisissant le cou des deux mains, l'étranglant presque.

"- Tu parles ou tu n'en n'auras plus jamais l'occasion !?!

- Je te pulvériserais pour ça, si je voulais, éructa-t-il en toussant, tout en la dardant d'un regard mauvais. Tu as vraiment de la chance que je ne puisse rien faire sans toi cette nuit ! Allez, lâche-moi !" Et, d'un revers du bras, il la balaya, l'envoyant rouler dans les buissons deux mètres plus loin. Tous deux se relevèrent et, tandis que la jeune fille, au comble de la fureur, s'apprêtait à se ruer de nouveau sur le vampire, celui-ci, avançant les bras, à la fois pour se protéger et pour tenter de calmer le jeu, jeta :

"- Attends, Tueuse, on n'est pas là pour ça... Tu penses plus à ta soeur...?"

Elle s'arrêta net, comme frappée par le sens de sa remarque.

"- On se calme, d'accord ?", poursuivit-il.

Elle acquiesça et, tandis qu'elle s'époussetait sommairement, le vampire reprit :

"- J'aime mieux ça, te voilà raisonnable. Mais te fais pas de bile ! Ça, pour sûr qu'elle ne lui a pas fait de mal à ta soeur, ma chère Dru ! C'est sa petite favorite, maintenant ! Faut pas y toucher, à la frangine ! Et ce matin, Dru m'a dit qu'on allait venir s'installer là quelques temps avec la gosse, dans ce vieux manoir désaffecté qu'on avait repéré depuis un moment, d'ailleurs. Je dois dire que c'est classe mais ça fait un peu trop vieillot pour moi quand même... Elle m'a donc fait décorer la plus grande chambre avec des parures, des candélabres et des ornements que j'avais piqués dans des caveaux de notables de Sunnydale et que je conservais pour nous faire un petit nid douillet à tous les deux, un de ces quatre, puis elle s'y est installée avec la gosse et moi, elle m'a dit de monter la garde devant la porte car elle n'a pas voulu qu'on amène ici nos sbires. Alors, tu vois : voilà ce que je suis devenu ! Un garde du corps, un vulgaire vigile ! Il n'est plus bon qu'à ça, le vieux Spike... Quelle humiliation !, fit-il montant le ton en commençant à s'énerver. Je me demande comment j'ai réussi à supporter ça, plus d'une heure : moi, William-le-Sanguinaire qui ai terrorisé les cinq continents, remplacé auprès de mon Aimée par une fillette qu'il lui coulerait du lait si on lui pressait sur le nez ! C'en est trop ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Belzébuth pour mériter un sort pareil, nom de Diable ! Mais voilà, c'est fini ! Terminé ! Je ne compte plus pour ma princesse ! Aaaaaah ! J'en suis malade, voilà le problème ! Tu peux pas imaginer ce que ça me fait, à moi... Si je n'étais pas déjà mort, tiens, je crois que je me suiciderais, moi ! Faut pas oublier que j'étais un poète romantique, appellé à un bel avenir avant de devenir un vampire, tu sais, Tueuse..."

Mais, depuis un moment déjà, Buffy n'écoutait plus les jérémiades de Spike. Après avoir tourné de long en large, la jeune fille s'était immobilisée face à l'entrée du manoir, à une dizaine de mètres devant elle et elle observait attentivement une fenêtre, la seule de toute la sombre façade de pierres grises de laquelle sourdait une lumière. C'était une lumière rougeâtre et discrète mais l'on distinguait par instants, derrière les carreaux dépolis par les ans, une ombre se mouvoir : l'ombre inquiétante de Drusilla la prédatrice...

Mais, tandis que Buffy semblait ne pas pouvoir s'arracher à ce spectacle, Spike continuait :

"- C'est pour ça que je t'ai envoyé ce mot, pour que tu m'aides, tu vois. Sinon, sans ma chère Dru, je suis un vampire fini, moi ! Et je l'aime trop pour pouvoir imaginer quoi que ce soit en ce moment, qui puisse la contrarier et la contrer, alors voilà : j'ai besoin de toi, comme tu as besoin de moi. Tu te débrouilles pour les séparer, je retrouve mon amour et, du coup, tu récupères ta soeurette chérie et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dit ?... Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Tueuse, tu as une idée ?"

Il se rendit compte à ce moment-là qu'elle ne l'écoutait plus, plongée dans ses pensées et, presque malgré lui, il la contempla un instant. Lui tournant presque complètement le dos, elle demeurait immobile, dans une attitude noble et volontaire moulée dans un jean ajusté à craquer. Ses cheveux souples et ondoyants tombaient sur ses épaules et sa poitrine était maintenue seulement par un petit bustier court qui dévoilait la descente de ses reins. Il se sentit troublé : non seulement, le courage et la détermination de l'adolescente l'impressionnaient, forçant son admiration mais il venait de se rendre compte qu'il trouvait la Tueuse non seulement belle mais aussi désirable et que, de surcroit, il commençait à l'estimer. L'espace d'un bref instant, il se surprit à penser que pour lui, cette fille, fut-elle la Tueuse, fameuse et tristement célèbre parmi les vampires, pouvait représenter autre chose qu'un corps à mordre et saigner à vif. Mais aussitôt, le bestial prédateur en lui reprit le dessus et il chassa cette pensée stupide et saugrenue. Au même moment, comme si elle avait perçu dans son dos le regard lourd du vampire, la jeune fille se retourna et s'approcha de lui, déterminée.

"- Même si elle ne lui a pas fait de mal, je suis d'accord avec toi : cette situation ne peut pas durer. Drusilla est une folle et à un moment ou un autre, elle deviendra dangereuse pour Dawn. De l'extérieur, j'ai bien repéré la chambre où elles se trouvent, même s'il y a des pièges, comme tu dis, pour y arriver. Voici mon plan !

***

Qui pourra jamais définir précisemment l'amour et dire pourquoi, un jour, les coeurs de deux personnes vibrent à l'unisson l'un de l'autre, comme si le monde n'existait plus autour d'eux ? Qui pourra dire pourquoi, un jour, un être est tant troublé en en contemplant un autre? Il semble bien que ces impressions inexplicables, ces sentiment irraisonnés n'obéissant à aucune logique échapperont à jamais à la science ou à toute autre tentative d'explication. C'est ainsi que, parfois, deux êtres peuvent se retrouver vivre un grand amour sans en avoir décidé...

Ce qui se passait entre Dawn et Drusilla ressortait un peu de cela. A ce détail prêt que Drusilla tenait la fillette sous son emprise, la maintenant dans un état semi-hypnotique. Dawn demeurait ainsi juste assez elle-même pour rester pleinement consciente et conserver son jugement, mais elle subissait suffisamment l'influence de la vampire pour ne pas être effrayée ni s'émouvoir de l'aspect insolite de la situation qu'elle vivait depuis sa rencontre avec une inconnue, vingt-quatre heures plus tôt, dans le cimetière de Sunnydale.

Il était important pour la fillette de trouver quelqu'un qui prenne du temps pour l'écouter. Il était peut-être aussi important pour Drusilla, quelques fussent ses arrières-pensées, de prendre un peu de temps sur son éternité pour écouter quelqu'un lui parler comme la mortelle qu'elle avait été n'avait jamais pu le faire...

"- Raconte, raconte-moi ta vie. Nous avons tout le temps...

- Ma vie...? Le temps...? Des fois, je me dis que tout est passé si vite que c'est comme si j'étais juste née hier... Et je me demande si c'est vraiment arrivé...". Puis elle commença son histoire.

Depuis qu'elle-même, Buffy et sa mère avaient quitté Los Angeles pour s'installer à Sunnydale, Dawn vivait très mal la séparation de ses parents. Son père, Hank, qui l'avait toujours chouchoutée, peut-être à l'excès, lui manquait terriblement. Elle n'était pas non plus parvenue à se faire de vrais amis en classe et surtout, elle ne se plaisait pas dans une aussi petite ville après avoir vécu dans une grande métropole. Rien n'allait plus, en fait, pour la fillette depuis plusieurs mois. Sa mère avait eu récemment à faire face à un surcroit de travail la contraignant à de fréquentes absences pouvant se prolonger plusieurs jours d'affilée. Quant à sa soeur Buffy, Dawn sentait bien qu'elle représentait pour elle une charge et il lui semblait de surcroit que son ainée mettait de plus en plus d'application à ce qu'elle ne sache rien de certains aspects de sa vie privée. Alors qu'elle aurait eu besoin de complicité, de tendresse et, bien évidemment d'affection, Dawn se retrouvait ainsi depuis quelque temps de plus en plus seule et livrée à elle-même. Et puis, récemment, elle avait commencé à se rendre compte des mystérieuses sorties nocturnes de Buffy... La suite, c'était cette rencontre aussi insolite qu'inattendue avec Drusilla, alors qu'elle guettait, attendant que Buffy ressorte du caveau où elle avait disparu et le choc terrible d'apprendre que sa soeur était un vampire !

La rusée vampire, elle, profitant de ses pouvoirs hypnotiques avait eu bien peu de mérite à convaincre l'innocente enfant de cet odieux mensonge, pourtant parfaitement à même d'expliquer le comportement nocturne étrange de son ainée... Drusilla avait encore un peu mieux arrangé son mensonge, de façon à tout-à-fait le crédibiliser, précisant que Buffy était une vampire d'une nouvelle espèce que, par exemple, la lumière du jour n'incommodait pas, parvenant ainsi sans trop de difficultés à persuader la fillette de la vérité de ses affirmations. Et, dans son désarroi, Dawn avait tout de suite reçu un réconfort : celui de la plus terrible adversaire de sa soeur qui avait su si bien trouver les mots pour la consoler ! Drusilla, pour l'enfant, rassemblait en outre, presque à la perfection, toutes les qualités qu'elle appréciait et recherchait auprès des femmes qui constituaient son petit monde. Elle savait ainsi être rassurante tout autant que sa mère, et, en elle, Dawn retrouvait tout à la fois l'aplomb que possédait Cordelia et la douceur de Willow. Drusilla, enfin, lui paraissait bien aussi belle que sa soeur quoique les deux femmes fussent physiquement des plus dissemblables.

Ainsi, Dawn était sous le charme de Drusilla.

Drusilla, quant à elle, n'avait tout d'abord vu dans l'enfant qu'une monnaie d'échange particulièrement opportune pour se débarrasser de la Tueuse. Puis elle avait perçu au-delà de l'apparence qu'offrait Dawn d'une fillette d'à peine douze ans, l'étrange énergie surnaturelle qui l'habitait. Elle était ainsi également tombée sous le charme de Dawn, sans en être pleinement consciente elle-même. Elle retrouvait, d'une part dans son innocence et sa jeunesse, sa propre innocence et son enfance qui étaient désormais si loin derrière elle mais elle s'efforçait aussi de comprendre quel était l'étonnant pouvoir de la fillette que ses dons exceptionnels lui faisaient percevoir et qui, une fois déjà, l'avait jouée.

Pour le moment, Dawn dormait tranquillement dans le grand lit, tandis que la vampire veillait assise, sur le coté, tenant dans sa main, celle serrée de l'enfant qui rêvait.

"- Dors bien, mon ange, pensait Drusilla. Tu possèdes un don exceptionnel et un pouvoir unique que ni toi ni moi ne pouvons encore maîtriser mais patience... Je finirai bien par en trouver la clef."

  


FIN DE LA 2EME PARTIE

* * *

__

LA REDOUTABLE ET RUSEE DRUSILLA PARVIENDRA-T-ELLE à découvrir la clef du pouvoir inimaginable qu'elle a perçu chez la fillette qu'elle tient désormais en son pouvoir ?  
BUFFY, NOTRE COURAGEUSE HEROINE, SAURA-T-ELLE se tenir à l'écart des coups foireux toujours possibles que peut lui réserver l'imprévisible et toujours dangereux Spike ??  
PARVIENDRA-T-ELLE A SE MAITRISER s'il lui fait, de nouveau, des remarques déplacées sur son physique (remarques, soit dit en passant, ma foi pas dénuées de fondement...) ???  
WILLOW, ALEX ET GILES SAURONT-ILS TROUVER un plan efficace pour venir en aide à Buffy, si cela s'avère nécessaire, et ceci assez rapidement pour que Cordelia puisse se rendre au Bronze avant la fermeture ???  
Les réponses à toutes ces terribles questions que vous vous posez désormais et qui vous empêchent de dormir, dans le troisième et dernier épisodede cette fanfic haletante, tendre, drôle, pleine de suspense, de bruit et de fureur, à cette même adresse !


	3. Chapitre 3

DAWN OF THE UNDEAD

Troisième partie

Une aventure de  
"Buffy contre les Vampires"  
par Marc DERBESSE  
située pendant la 2ème saison  
de la série originale créée par Joss WHEDON

* * *

_Résumé des chapitres précédents : Rien ne va plus à Sunnydale ! Giles, Willow et Alex échafaudent des plans pour sauver Buffy tandis que celle-ci pactise avec l'abominable Spike, son ennemi juré, afin de retrouver Dawn, laquelle vit une tendre romance avec la terrible Drusilla. Quant à Cordelia, la malheureuse a perdu tout espoir de pouvoir terminer la soirée au Bronze, où elle avait un mystérieux rendez-vous..._

Pendant ce temps, dans le grand salon du rez-de-chaussée, Buffy exposait le plan qu'elle avait imaginé à son ennemi juré, avec lequel elle venait de conclure une trève. Tous deux se tenaient près d'une imposante cheminée dont les somptueuses ornementations laissaient imaginer ce qu'avait pu être la demeure du temps de sa splendeur. La pièce, à l'exception d'un grand coffre, était rigoureusement vide et il s'en dégageait une impression de désolation.

"Alors, tu m'as bien compris, c'est simple ! Tu montes prévenir ta Dulcinée que tu m'as capturée, tu redescends avec elle et tu nous laisses nous expliquer entre filles ! Pendant ce temps, tu remontes aussitôt et tu aides Dawn à s'enfuir loin d'ici. Même toi, tu dois arriver à comprendre ça, je pense...

- Ne sois pas inutilement désagréable avec moi, Tueuse. Nous sommes alliés, pour l'instant mais un jour, tu pourrais regretter de m'avoir traité comme tu le fais...

- On en reparlera, en attendant, vas-y ! Flanque-moi un bon coup de poing, là, fit-elle en désignant du doigt son menton. Je veux une belle ecchymose !

- Quoi ? Mais non, on va pas se rebastonner !

- Frappe-moi, imbécile ! Ça aura l'air plus vrai ! Si tu crois que ta poule va tomber dans le panneau en me voyant fraiche et pimpante... Et n'aie pas peur de m'amocher, je te dis. C'est pour Dawn que je le fais.

- Ah mais non... Attends...

- Quoi encore ?, jeta Buffy excédée.

- Je suppose que si je te dis que de mon vivant, j'étais un poète, que lorsque l'on devient vampire, on se rappelle toujours un peu de ce qu'on était avant et que jamais un poète ne frapperait une jolie fille, tu ne me croiras pas, hein, poupée... ?!

- Spiiiiiike !!!!!! Je sens que je perds patience...!

- Et bien, tu as raison de pas me croire ! Mais j'aurais essayé... Ecoute, on va pas recommencer comme tout à l'heure, OK ? D'autant que dans l'état d'énervement où je suis, je risquerais de te mettre en pièces, si je m'énervais vraiment, pigé ? Pour le moment, j'essaye de me contrôler, je suis calme et je suis pas en vampire là, tu vois. On a fait une pause, toi et moi et c'est déjà assez difficile pour moi. On est alliés, et comme j'ai un minimum de sens de l'honneur, je peux pas te frapper comme ça, de sang-froid, si j'ose dire... Alors, me tente pas trop, si je commence, je risque de te réduire en bouillie !

- Dans le fond, tu as raison. Ça risque de dégénérer, si tu me frappes... Tu as le don de m'énerver et j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler moi non plus...

- Bon, écoute, j'ai une idée : si tu veux, je peux te ligoter. Il n'y a pas de cordes, mais j'ai des chaînes dans le coffre, près de la cheminée. Je vais te les passer, ça sera crédible, ça, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

Il se dirigea vers le coffre en question, l'ouvrit et en revint avec, dans les bras des chaînes rouillées par les années.

- Wow... Dis donc, t'es bien équipé..., fit-elle d'un air admiratif. Pour une fois, je dois reconnaître que tu assures. Ouais, ce sera encore plus crédible et puis..., je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'adore les chaînes, moi !" ajouta-t-elle pleine de conviction et devenue curieusement fébrile. "Je me demande si c'est normal...? Bon c'est pas tout ça : maintenant passons aux actes !"

Tout en parlant, la jeune fille avait remarqué l'étonnant assemblage de poutres de bois, disposé contre le mur en pierres, auprès de l'âtre, pour on ne savait trop quel inavouable usage.

"Dis donc, il avait de l'idée, le type qui a fait monter ce truc, à l'origine, fit-elle, songeuse. Bon ! Tant qu'à faire, accroche-moi à cette poutre au-dessus, suspends-moi les bras aux montants, de chaque côté et serre bien, que ça fasse vrai ! De toute façon, elles sont pourries, ces chaînes, je pourrai me libérer facilement. N'aie pas peur de me faire mal. Allez ! Speede un peu !", fit-elle, l'encourageant tandis que Spike lançait l'une des chaines par-dessus la poutre maîtresse. Puis, avec une autre chaîne, le vampire entreprit de ligoter la jeune fille et bientôt, Buffy se retrouva suspendue à la potence, bras et jambes immobilisés.

"Dis donc, tu y a pas été de main morte ! Ça me tire partout et je peux vraiment plus bouger, moi... Bon, c'est pas grave. Va chercher Drusilla, maintenant et dès qu'elle sera descendue, remonte délivrer Dawn ! Allez !

- Oui mais...

- Quoi encore ? On n'a pas de temps à perdre !!! Si Drusilla lui fait du mal, je t'en tiendrai pour responsable !", fit-elle en essayant sans succès de changer de position, ne réussissant qu'à resserrer encore les chaînes qui la retenaient prisonnière.

"C'est juste une question à deux balles mais... qu'est-ce que tu compte faire après, toi, face à ma Dru ? Tu m'as tellement fait speeder, suppose que j'ai un peu trop serré tes chaînes... Si t'arrivais pas à te détacher... Je tiens pas à ce qu'elle t'esquinte trop, moi, si elle s'énerve... Les Tueuses, c'est mon affaire ! Je me suis toujours juré de te faire la peau personnellement et...

- Je suis la Tueuse, tu viens de le dire ! Et puis, ma vie m'importe peu en ce moment, c'est celle de Dawn qui est en jeu ! D'ailleurs, ce qui m'arrivera, c'est pas ton problème, compris ! File maintenant !", répondit Buffy. Ce disant, tandis que le vampire gravissait rapidement le grand escalier, elle constata que ses muscles commençaient à s'ankyloser, dans son inconfortable situation et elle se mit à réaliser que, aussi étroitement enchaînée, elle risquait peut-être de se retrouver réellement en danger suivant la tournure que prendrait la situation, comme Spike l'avait souligné. Pourtant, elle chassa vite ces crainte de son esprit : le danger que courait Dawn était encore plus grand et puis avant que Spike ne commence à l'enchaîner, elle avait regardé l'heure à une minuscule montre empruntée à Joyce. Se félicitant d'avoir, par précaution glissé l'objet dans une des poches avant de son jean, elle avait ainsi constaté que près de deux heures s'étaient écoulées - le temps de repasser chez elle se changer puis, surtout gravir le très long chemin caillouteux et escarpé dans les collines au-dessus de la ville -, délai au bout duquel ses amis interviendraient si elle n'était pas revenue. Et elle savait qu'ils mettraient tout en oeuvre pour la tirer d'un éventuel mauvais pas pour le cas où sa force et sa ruse n'y suffiraient pas.

***

Dans la chambre du premier étage aménagée avec un goût sûr par Spike sur les consignes de Drusilla, Dawn venait de se réveiller. La vampire lui avait apporté un superbe plateau d'argent sur lequel elle avait disposé un copieux petit déjeuner composé d'un grand bol de chocolat chaud et crémeux, de croissants dorés à point et de toasts beurrés. Il y avait aussi plusieurs variétés de confitures fines, des céréales bien craquantes ainsi que du jus d'oranges fraichement pressées. La fillette terminait de faire honneur à tous ces mets et Drusilla la desservit.

"Comment te sens-tu, maintenant, ma chère petite ? Es-tu remise de cette longue nuit et de toutes ces choses terribles que je t'ai apprises sur ta méchante soeur ?

- Oui, je vais mieux, madame, merci, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Tu ne peux décidément pas m'appeller Drusilla, je vois ? Je suis déçue, je suis triste. Oooooooh, je crois bien que je vais pleurer..., fit la vampire dont la voix se cassait et qui semblait réellement peinée et au bord des larmes.

Dawn sortit de son lit. Elle portait un magnifique pyjama blanc en soie orné de précieuses broderies faires de minuscules perles roses que Drusilla lui avait passé pour dormir et avait aux pieds d'élégantes babouches aux extrémités très pointues et renforcées. Elle s'arrêta devant la femme-vampire.

"Oh, non, ne soyez pas triste, dit-elle en lui prenant tendrement la main. C'est parce que je n'ai jamais eu d'amis que je ne peux pas. Mis à part ma soeur et ses copines, vous savez, je ne connais personne ici ! Je n'ai même pas une seule camarade en classe !

- Ma pauvre petite poupée, reprit Drusilla, comme c'est triste, comme je te plains ! Désormais, tu ne sera plus jamais seule. Je veillerai toujours sur toi à partir de maintenant, je te le promets, si tu es d'accord, évidemment. Si tu veux bien.

- Si je le veux...? Mais bien sûr, seulement...

- Seulement...?

- Lui, qu'est-ce qu'il va en penser, le grand blond tout en noir comme un croque-mort...?

- Un croque-mort...? S'il t'entendait...

- Oui, lui, il est sûrement derrière la porte, là, à essayer d'écouter, justement ! Il est toujours à vous tourner autour et il a pas l'air très content de nous voir ensemble...

- Spike ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Il s'y fera, fais-moi confiance. Ce n'est que mon laquais... mais il a toujours été très jaloux, fit-elle de sa voix chantante. Mais je m'en fiche de lui, il n'y a que mon petit Chérubin qui compte vraiment pour moi."

Elle la serra délicatement contre elle tout en caressant les longs cheveux doux et soyeux de la fillette. Puis elle se pencha et lui baisa tendrement le front.

"Je crois que je pourrais passer toute la nuit à caresser tes cheveux, murmura-t-elle.

- Vous... vous êtes si gentille, je voulais vous faire un cadeau, reprit Dawn, en s'écartant afin de prendre quelque chose dans la poche du pyjama.

- Un cadeau, à moi ? Oooooh, personne ne me fait jamais de cadeau, à part Spike bien sûr, mais ça ne compte pas... Il m'a toujours offert tout ce que je voulais, et plus encore. Mais là... Je ne sais pas, je... D'habitude, si quelque chose me plait, je le prends et..."

L'espace d'un bref instant, Drusilla se sentit comme prise de vertige. Il lui semblait redevenir la jeune fille qu'elle était avant qu'elle ne devienne vampire... Elle s'entendit même dire, chose inconcevable pour elle : "Je ne sais pas si je peux accepter...".

Elle comprit que le pouvoir de l'enfant qu'elle ne contrôlait plus vraiment, se réveillait et commençait à reprendre le dessus sur sa propre volonté. Ces caresses, ce chaste baiser sur le front de l'enfant... Elle comprit que, par un impensable phénomène, ce mystérieux pouvoir était en train de lui redonner des sentiments humains. Elle dut faire un violent effort de volonté pour se ressaisir et reprendre le contrôle psychique de la fillette qui semblait, elle, ne s'être rendue compte de rien. Dawn, souriante et radieuse, tendait à la vampire, redevenue elle-même, un petit médaillon doré au bout d'un délicat pendentif assorti, qui s'ouvrait, découvrant sa photo, la photo d'une fillette aux longs cheveux bruns, avec un beau sourire rieur.

"Si, si, il faut accepter. Et vous le garderez toujours en souvenir de ces moments. Voilà, il est à vous pour l'éternité, maintenant, quoi qu'il arrive...", fit-elle avec une lueur étrange dans le regard. Elle avait prit la main droite de Drusilla. Elle y déposa délicatement l'objet, referma la main de la vampire et la maintint fermée quelques instants entre ses ses propres mains.

Semblant émue, la femme admira la photo, referma le médaillon puis se passa le pendentif autour du cou.

- Comme tu es adorable, ma chérie. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te remercier...

- Non, non, il faut pas me remercier. C'est moi au contraire qui vous dois beaucoup... vous m'avez donné ce que je n'avais jamais connu : du temps et de la tendresse, fit Dawn qui émue, tout comme Drusilla, marqua un temps de silence, avant de poursuivre :

"Si j'étais plus âgée, je...

- Oui, mon ange...?

- Je crois que je tomberais amoureuse de vous ! Il parait qu'il y a des filles qui font ça entre elles. Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire...

- Amoureuse, fit Drusilla, troublée. Tu me sembles encore bien jeune, pour parler ainsi de l'amour... C'est quelque chose qui peut faire souffrir et je ne veux pas que tu souffres...

- Oh mais non ! Je disais ça comme ça, y'a pas photo ! C'était seulement si on avait eu le même âge ! Et puis, vous, vous êtes une grande. A votre âge, vous pouvez en avoir quand vous voulez, des petits copains ! C'est pour ça que j'ai même cru que vous sortiez avec l'autre grand benêt, avec la façon qu'il a de vous regarder..."

A ce moment, deux coups brefs furent frappés. Avant même que Drusilla réponde, la porte s'ouvrit et Spike apparut sur le seuil.

"Spike !, rugit la vampire, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu ne devais pas me déranger ! Et je ne t'ai même pas dit d'entrer !!!

- Excuse-moi mon chou ! Mais j'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi !

- Spike, laisse-moi tranquille ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore inventé pour te rendre intéressant ?

- C'est la Tueuse ! Je l'ai capturée !!!

- La Tueuse ?, fit Drusilla, comme soudain électrisée.

- Oui ! Elle est en bas dans l'ancienne salle d'armes, enchaînée et inoffensive...

- La Tueuse ! La Tueuse !!!, scandait maintenant Drusilla.

- Oui ! Viens la voir juste un moment pour la narguer et puis, tu remonteras auprès de ta chère Dawn pendant que moi, je la tuerai pour ma princesse. Et il y aura des confettis et des chansons, comme je te l'ai promis !

- La Tueuse ! La Tueuse ! La Tueuse !!!, scandait frénétiquement Drusilla.

- Allez, viens, princesse !, fit Spike, la prenant par la main et la tirant hors de la chambre. Laisse l'enfant un instant. Elle se reposera en attendant."

Mais Drusilla à son tour saisit Dawn fermement par un poignet.

"Non, elle vient aussi ! Il faut qu'elle voie aussi ! Et je vais la tuer moi-même, cette Tueuse !

- Mais quelle Tueuse, madame Drusilla ?, demanda Dawn étonnée. Qui c'est encore celle-là ?

- La Tueuse... La vampire Tueuse de gens gentils... C'est comme ça qu'on surnomme ta soeur, répondit Drusilla tandis que tous trois descendaient le grand escalier.

- Oh, mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, vous ?", fit Dawn furieusement à Spike, en arrivant au bas de l'escalier et en découvrant Buffy enchaînée et pendue à la poutre. Et aussitôt, la fillette lui décocha un violent coup de pied dans le tibia. Spike se mit à hurler tout en sautant frénétiquement de sa jambe valide tandis que Dawn se précipitait vers sa soeur.

"Buffy ! Buffy ! Tu vas bien ! Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

- Dawn ! Sauve-toi, vite !!!, hurla Buffy. Méfie-toi de Drusilla ! Elle est dangereuse !

- Drusilla ?!? Oh non, elle est gentille ! C'est Spike qui est méchant ! Et bête et jaloux ! Drusilla, c'est mon amie ! Mais dis-moi, elle croit que tu es un vampire ! Ce n'est pas vrai, hein ! Elle se trompe, hein ! Dis-lui à Drusilla, elle te croira, si tu lui dit, n'est-ce pas, Drusilla...?"

Sur ces mots, elle se retourna et frémit d'horreur. Tandis que Spike, dans le fond de la pièce sautait toujours à cloche-pied, elle vit Drusilla qui s'avançait vers elle et Buffy. Mais son visage avait maintenant pris le masque hideux, bestial et terrifiant des vampires.

"Drusilla !!!..." hurla Dawn.

Mais d'un geste, la terrible vampire qui, aveuglée par la haîne qu'elle portait à la Tueuse ne se maîtrisait plus, renversa l'enfant en poussant un grognement sauvage.

"Ecarte-toi, que je la tue, puis je la saignerai jusqu'à la dernière goutte !", vociféra Drusilla au comble de la fureur. Puis elle saisit un tisonnier dans la cheminée et le brandit en direction de Buffy, prête à frapper.

"Dru !!! Non, attends !", hurla Spike, revenant en courant du fond de la pièce.

Mais tout à coup, il y eut une violente lueur. Un souffle traversa la salle et le cloua à terre, ainsi que Drusilla. Buffy, elle, regardait la scène sans comprendre.

A l'endroit où se trouvait Dawn un instant auparavant, une boule d'énergie vibrante flottait maintenant dans l'air, irradiant toute la salle d'une lumière presque insoutenable.

"Dawn, Dawn !" hurla Buffy.

De la masse d'énergie sans cesse en mouvement, une voix aux accents inhumains et titanesques s'éleva, glaçant sur place les trois témoins de cette scène dantesque.

"- Ecoutez-moi, toi humaine et vous, vampires ! En vérité, Dawn, l'enfant pour qui vous vous déchirez, n'est pas encore née. Dans trois ans seulement, je viendrai dans le monde sous le nom et sous l'apparence de Dawn Summers, âgée de quatorze ans, petite soeur de Buffy Summers la Tueuse de vampires, à la suite d'une puissante magie dont vous ne pouvez avoir idée. Pour que nul ne s'étonne de mon arrivée subite, de faux souvenirs seront implantés à toute la population de la région. Et voici, ces événements ne se produiront que dans trois ans à l'échelle du temps humain ou vampirique mais dans les dimensions mystiques au-delà de votre perception, ils sont, seront et ont déjà été tout à la fois. Le temps, en effet, tel qu'il vous apparaît à vous, humains ou vampires, n'existe pas pour les êtres faits d'énergie pure. Lorsque ces mémoires illusoires furent fabriquées en puisant à des sources de puissances inimaginables, immuables et délicates, il se produisit une duplication de votre univers comme il peut s'en produire lorsque l'on met en oeuvre de telles forces cosmiques incommensurables. C'est ainsi qu'un nouvel univers est né, dont je suis le centre, le seul maître, la divinité toute-puissante ! Il en existe une infinité, je suis la Clef entre ces mondes et celui-ci n'en n'est qu'un parmi tant d'autres. Mais vous êtes dans cet univers où les gens ont des souvenirs d'une Dawn qui n'existe pas encore et vous êtes mes créatures, soumises à ma volonté, à mes caprices ! Cependant, bien que je sois une déesse dans ce monde parmi des mortels ou des non-morts, je m'ennuie car personne n'a jamais vraiment été disposé à me consacrer suffisamment de temps et d'amour. Je pensais pourtant pouvoir y aspirer, sous mon incarnation humaine. J'ai donc ainsi été déçue par les humains, égoïstes et futiles, mais je vois que les vampires sont encore plus répugnants ! Toi, spécialement, Drusilla qui a trahi ma confiance et qui a tenté de t'approprier mes pouvoirs en me mentant effrontément et en pensant naïvement pouvoir contrôler ma Toute-puissance ! C'est pourquoi tu vas disparaître, toi et tous ceux de ta race maudite car telle est ma volonté !"

Le magma énergétique d'où s'était élevé ce discours avait maintenant repris l'apparence de Dawn, mais celle-ci, malgré sa forme humaine, irradiait toujours comme mille soleils et semblait composée d'une infinité de particules d'énergie vibrantes perpétuellement en mouvement. La voix, de nouveau, s'éleva de la chose, rappellant celle de l'enfant mais comme monstrueusement déformée par des filtres qui l'auraient rendue formidable et terrifiante. Elle récitait une incantation dans une langue inconnue autant de Buffy que des deux vampires. Au fur et à mesure que la terrible voix psalmodiait, une sorte de vortex tourbillonnant, effrayant et gigantesque s'ouvrit à mi-hauteur au centre de la pièce, sous les regards terrifiés des trois témoins de cette invraisemblable scène. La voix s'était interrompue puis reprit. Cette fois-ci, c'était bien la voix de Dawn, mais comme amplifiée, qui lança avec force :

"Drusilla, tu m'as trahie ! Je t'aime encore car tu m'as un moment apporté ce que je recherchais ici-bas et je te pardonne, car tu ne peux rien contre ta nature sournoise de vampire. Je pourrais facilement mettre un terme à ta vie de non-morte, pourtant, je ne doute pas de la sincérité de l'affection que tu as eue pour moi et je t'épargnerai. Cependant, pour avoir convoité mon pouvoir, je te condamne à disparaître de mon univers !".

Au même instant, comme sous l'effet d'une force invisible, la vampire s'éleva dans les airs. Elle resta suspendue un instant tout en criant et remuant frénétiquement bras et jambes puis elle fut emportée en direction du vortex où elle disparut en hurlant.

"Toi, Spike, tu ne vaux pas mieux ! Disparaîs ! Rejoins-là si tu le peux : elle aura peut-être besoin de toi !".

Instantanément, le vampire connut le même sort que Drusilla.

"Et maintenant que tous les vampires présents à Sunnydale disparaîssent aussi !".

Brusquement, l'une des vitres de la grande salle vola violemment en éclats, se fracassant en d'innombrables morceaux, laissant place à une sorte de trombe mouvante qui s'engouffra en tourbillonnant dans la pièce. On pouvait y distinguer un hallucinant entrelacs de corps qui s'agitaient, gesticulaient vainement et hurlaient en un terrifiant et assoudissant meuglement. C'étaient des vampires, il y en avait peut-être des centaines, peut-être davantage, inextricablement imbriqués les uns dans les autres au sein de ce maëlstrom infernal. Aussitôt, tandis que, à l'autre bout, continuant à s'infiltrer par la fenêtre elle se recourbait sur elle-même, la tornade en son extrémité fut happée dans le vortex où elle s'engouffra. En quelques secondes, elle fut complètement absorbée et le vortex lui-même disparut. La grande salle du manoir recouvra instantanément son calme. Il n'y restait plus que Buffy toujours suspendue et enchaînée, et Dawn qui avait repris son apparence de petite fille. Elle se dirigea vers Buffy, encore hébétée.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Buffy, je t'aime. Tu vas oublier tout ce que tu viens de voir ! Mais ne t'en fais pas : il n'y aura plus jamais de vampires à Sunnydale.

- Plus de vampires ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, moi... ???", fit-elle dans un souffle en plaisantant sans doute, encore sous le choc de la scène extraordinaire qu'elle venait de vivre.

Au même instant, la grande porte s'ouvrit violemment. Giles, Alex, Willow et Cordelia apparurent armés de pied en cap de pieux, crucifix, arbalètes, tandis que leurs cris retentissaient. Il y avait derrière eux une vraie petite troupe surgissant des véhicules qui venaient de stopper devant le manoir. Tous étaient équipés d'armes improvisées autant qu'hétéroclites telles que casseroles et couvercles de poubelles. On trouvait là des lycéens avertis par téléphone aussitôt après le départ de Buffy par Giles, accréditant l'enlèvement de la jeune fille par des malfrats. Mais le bibliothécaire les avait recrutés seulement pour impressionner l'ennemi et les avait priés de se tenir à l'écart d'éventuels combats. Parmi eux, on reconnaissait entre autres Jonathan, le souffre-douleur du lycée, ainsi que Fritz, Dave et Chris, des informaticiens collègues de Willow, arrachés à une tardive partie de Doom en réseau, auxquels s'étaient joint un de leurs amis surnommé Oz ainsi que le frère d'un certain Tucker.

"Buffy, tiens bon !, lança Giles

- Courage, Buffy ! Voici la cavalerie !, ajouta Alex.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ?, demanda Willow.

- C'était quoi, ce truc ? Ils avaient pourtant pas annoncé de cyclone, à la météo..., conclut Cordelia, qui aussitôt ajouta : Bon, et bien il n'est pas si tard en fin de compte... Alors, puisque tout va bien et que tout le monde est content, je vais vous laisser : j'ai encore le temps d'aller au Bronze !!!

***

Au moment où Spike pénétra dans leur chambre, il vit Drusilla s'agitant frénétiquement sur son lit complètement défait, criant et battant des bras.

"Tu étais là, mon poussin ? Ça fait des heures que je te cherche. Mais tu n'as vraiment pas l'air en forme. Tu as fait un mauvais rêve ?

- Un rêve ? Un rêve, Spike...? Non, je n'ai pas rêvé. J'étais ailleurs... Et elle nous faisait du mal...

- Qui osait te faire du mal, princesse ? Raconte-moi. C'était encore cette maudite Tueuse...?

- Non, ce n'était pas elle. C'était sa soeur et nous étions dans son monde...

- La soeur de la Tueuse ? Mais la Tueuse n'a pas de soeur, c'est bien connu ! Allons, prends plutôt cette infusion que je t'ai préparée. Tu verras, ça va te calmer, fit-il tout en lui présentant un grand verre dont elle se mit à boire difficilement le contenu.

- Si, elle a une soeur !, répliqua-t-elle avec vigueur, malgré son état de faiblesse. Elle s'appelle Dawn, c'est une petite fille de douze ans à peine. Elle est si charmante, si adorable, si douce. Elle n'est pas encore arrivée à Sunnydale. Pour le moment, elle vit dans un monde qui ressemble au notre, mais qui n'est pas le notre. C'est un monde juste à elle. Nous y étions mais elle nous en a chassés. Pourtant, si elle m'avait laissé exterminer la Tueuse, j'aurais été si heureuse avec elle... Je l'aimais, je l'aimais, je l'aim... ..., fit-elle, sombrant de nouveau progressivement dans le sommeil.

- Tu as rêvé, je te dis. Mais tu vas te rendormir et tu ne feras plus ces mauvais rêves...

Elle trouva encore la force de se redresser à moitiè et de répliquer :

- Non ! Ce n'était pas un rêve ! Regarde ce que je porte au cou..."

Faiblement, elle découvrit sa chemise de nuit, montrant sur son sein un médaillon doré au bout d'un délicat pendentif assorti, puis elle retomba sur l'oreiller et se rendormit. Spike prit l'objet et l'ouvrit. Il vit la photo d'une fillette aux longs cheveux bruns, avec un beau sourire rieur. Une fillette ordinaire, pourtant, en le refermant, il eut l'impression fugace de l'avoir déjà vue auparavant.

"Bah !, se dit-il, sans doute une enfant du coin qui aura servi de repas à Dru. Elle lui aura piqué ce médaillon, ma princesse adore commettre ce genre de menus larcins... Si ça se trouve, la gamine prenait des médicaments et son sang lui aura refilé une indigestion. Il faut se méfier de ce que l'on bouffe, maintenant...

- Allons, calme-toi mon amour, fit-il avec douceur, sans se formaliser des dernières paroles de sa bien-aimée. Tu es toute froide : tu dois avoir de la fièvre. Dors paisiblement et n'aie pas peur : je veillerai sur ton sommeil et, à ton réveil, tu auras tout oublié.

Tout en se levant tandis qu'il remettait les couvertures en place, la bordant délicatement, il murmura, pour lui-même : "Ma pauvre chérie... Quelle imagination ! Amoureuse de la soeur de la Tueuse ! C'est comme si tu me disais que moi, j'allais tomber amoureux de cette pétasse de Buffy !", fit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

*** FIN ***


End file.
